


You are, my fire - The one, desire

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Alyson/Tyler FRIENDSHIP BECAUSE THEYRE SIBLINGS, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Love, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Post-Canon, disaster boys are in love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: Alyson wants to keep the house, so Tyler considers moving in with Michael instead.(the title probably has nothing to do with the fic, i just really wanted to quote that damn song for funsies because this game has all of us singing it 24/7)
Relationships: Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	You are, my fire - The one, desire

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this within 2 hours at night because i have a lot of feelings, so i'm sorry if the timeline doesn't fit to canon super well, i have no clue how much time actually passes throughout the game's story whoops
> 
> anyway, no beta or proofread, we die like men
> 
> \- if i see any ronancest shipping i will break your kneecaps -

The sun was rising behind the trees, painting the world in shades of pink and gold. A thin layer of frost covered the lake, the grass, the balcony, as though someone had spilled glitter over it. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Alyson said softly, cradling her morning tea by the window. 

Tyler murmured an agreement. He was on his second cup of coffee but he felt as though no caffeine in the world could make up for how exhausting the past days had been.

“So you’ve decided?” He asked. “You’d rather stare at a pink sky than selling the house, using your new wealth to travel the world, maybe starting a small business and becoming an entrepreneur?” He could sense how hard the decision had been on his sister. They’d both been so torn about the house ever since they’d found that book in Mary-Ann’s room. Part of him was relieved that he didn’t have to let go of all the happy parts of his childhood that this place reminded him off. The other part could stop seeing the ghosts of all the things that hadn’t been good.

Alyson looked at him and nodded slowly. “For the first time I feel like I can finally make peace with everything that happened. Accept the past and write my own story. Maybe literally.”

“Well, hit me up if you need an illustrator.” Tyler smiled. “Might get a  _ friends & family _ discount.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Alyson chuckled. “I hope Michael won’t be too disappointed. He found this great two room apartment, it would’ve been perfect.”

The mention of Michael made Tyler’s heart jump. He hadn’t told his sister about what had happened by the lake. Nor had he spoken to Michael since. Suddenly, he felt wide awake. “Uh… yeah. I dunno, Juneau didn’t sound too bad, maybe I’ll fill in as roommate. At least for a bit.” 

Alyson raised her brow at him. “Tyler, is there something you wanna tell me?” She put down her cup and crossed her arms. “I can  _ feel _ your nervosity, it’s really irritating.”

He clutched his coffee for emotional support. “Well. Michael is … cool.” His sister’s stare burned into him. “When we went fishing we kinda had a … moment.”

“A  _ moment _ ?” 

“Well, we’d had a great time hanging out, the sun was setting, he makes me feel safe - so we … kissed.” Tyler stared into his mug trying to ignore the happy fluttering in his stomach as he remembered the golden sun on Michaels face and the soft brush of his lips. It was confusing to feel this way. Terrifying. Vulnerable. He didn’t know what to do with it. 

“I have like, two close friends in this town and you decide to make out with one of them?” 

“We weren’t  _ making out _ , Aly, it was one kiss.” 

Alyson let out a long sigh and joined him by the kitchen table. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Michael’s a great guy and I’d be very happy for you, but … are you sure about this? After everything that happened?”

Tyler nodded. “It’s like you said: It’s time we write our own stories. I don’t want to let that past define me anymore.” 

“Well, then you better give that man a call.”

***

Two hours and one awkward call later Tyler walked down a narrow path through the woods, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. Michael clearly liked him. They’d already kissed and held hands while watching a sunset, it really didn’t get more romantic than that. Why was his heart pounding like he’d run a marathon?

He found the other man waiting by the signpost that marked the start of the hiking trail. Tyler really needed to get away and the town filled with people who thought he was a murderer and posters of his deadbeat dad’s face all over wasn’t really inviting. Luckily, there was a hell lot of  _ nowhere _ surrounding it. Michael had sounded very eager to show him his favourite trail. He smiled warmly, his face flushed from the cold air, and held out his hand in a quiet offer. Tyler took it, hoping his shaking came across as  _ cold _ rather than  _ anxious as hell _ . 

“It’s okay, I’m nervous too.” 

_ Or not. _

Tyler blushed.”Yeah, uh, I don’t really know how this works.” They started walking the trail, letting the trees swallow them. 

“We follow the signs along the trail, see where it takes us. Maybe stray from the path a bit if we find a nice place. And we figure it out as we go.” Michael squeezed his hand. “All part of the adventure.”

“How very poetic.” Tyler chuckled. “Write that on a pretty stock photo in a shitty handwriting font and you’ll make big bucks selling it at target.”

“What can I say, suburban white moms love me.” Michael laughed. He waited a moment as part of the tension melted away. “For real though,” he said quietly, “there’s no rules or plan or anything. Makes me hella nervous cuz I’m still very much trying to impress you. But we’ll just see what happens.”

They walked in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. The path went up and down, across small brooks, along mini-cliffs that were still steep enough to make Tyler hold on to Michael’s hand a little tighter, through mud and grass, until bright light broke through the trees and they reached a clearing. Stepping away from the trail they found a run-down observation deck that overlooked mountains and icy water. A stream ran beside it, turning into a small waterfall as it tumbled down the rocks below them. 

“Picknick break?” Michael asked, letting go of Tyler’s hand to take off his backpack. They laid down a blanket on the platform’s moss-covered wood and spread out their tupper-boxes. There hadn’t been a lot of time for nutritious food in the past crazy days, so all Tyler had brought was a bag of doritos and gas station hot dogs. He felt a little bad seeing Michael unpack freshly baked brownies and sandwiches. He made a mental note to somehow pay back all the homemade food some day. 

“Gotta convince you to come to Juneau with me somehow.” Michael grinned. “Free food all the way.” 

“About that.” Tyler said carefully. “Alyson wants to keep the house and stay in Delos Crossing. For now.”

Michael nodded understandingly. “I’ll miss hanging out with her this much but … I get it. I’m glad she’s figuring things out.” He cocked his head to the side and looked at Tyler with warm brown eyes. “What do you want?” 

“I … could take Aly’s place and come with you. If that’s okay.” 

“I would love that.” Michael said softly, taking Tyler’s hand into his. 

He held it gently, tracing his fingertips over his skin. Tyler felt an overwhelming wave of affection wash over him. How was it possible a person he had only known for a few weeks felt so familiar? So safe? He leaned forward and reached out with his free hand, gently cupping Michael’s face. His chest felt like it would burst with all the excitement and warmth. It made him pause, taking in every bit of the moment. The frosty air, the warmth of skin on skin, the way the sunlight danced in Michael’s eyes. He was so beautiful it almost hurt. Tyler gently pulled him into a kiss, feeling more confident this time around. He felt Michael’s warm hand on his face. They didn’t let go until they were both out of breath, foreheads pressed together, grinning, as they gasped for air. 

“You’re a little more excited about that flatshare than I thought you’d be.” Tyler laughed. 

“Told you you’re one of a kind, Tyler Ronan.” Michael chuckled. He pressed a kiss on Tyler’s cheek. Tyler leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder. Michael took a deep breath. “Listen … I know this is super new and you can totally let me know if we’re moving too fast. But. I just feel really sure about this.” Now he was the one whose hands were shaking. He laced their fingers together. “Tyler … I’m falling hopelessly in love with you.” 

Tyler raised his head, looking at the other man in surprise. It felt like his stomach was doing backflips. There were a lot of new emotions raging through him and a lot of thoughts whirling through his head. He hadn’t really made sense of all of it yet. But he knew he felt safe with Michael. Connected. Drawn to him, eager to get to know him. He felt like he could sit in the frosty air, holding him, forever without getting bored of it. He smiled and squeezed his hand. 

“I am hopelessly in love with you, Michael.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as i said, this was a very spontaneous but i have a few more ideas for little one-shots for cute things that could happen after the canon story, so i might turn it into a series maybe?   
> hope y'all enjoyed and we can fill up this tag with some more wholesome fluff


End file.
